xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonus Levels
='BONUS LEVELS'= ''BONUS TYPES Most (but not all) cards have a bonus which can be activated when the card is used in conjunction with certain other cards during team or solo play. There are 3 types of bonuses: * Team * Power * Connection 'TEAM BONUS: Generally the weakest of the three bonus types, a team bonus is activated when 2 or more members of the same team affiliation (found on a card's stat page) are used to attack at the same time. The selected members of the team will each receive an identical flat bonus to their attack. Please note that the strength of team bonuses is flat and is unaffected by a card's bonus level. Although weaker than other bonus types, a team bonus could conceivably apply to as many as 5 attacking cards at once (provided they are affiliates of the same team.) Furthermore, should a card being used have either a power or connection bonus as well, it is possible to activate the team bonus in conjunction with its other bonus type, so long as the activation requirements are met. '''POWER BONUS: There are 3 power types: . . . Physical..............Energy............Mental When a card with a power bonus is used in conjunction with another card of the same power type (regardless of whether that other card has a power bonus or not), the single card with the power bonus will receive a boost to its stats. Physical bonuses increase attack, energy bonuses increase defense, and mental bonuses increase attack+defense. Power bonuses can be activated in conjunction with team bonuses when applicable, and more than one power bonus (from different cards) can be activated in the same round of attack. The higher the bonus level of the card being activated, the bigger the stat boost will be. 'CONNECTION BONUS:' The most powerful bonus is between characters which often share a strong bond in the comics. When two cards sharing the connection bonus are selected in the same attack, they will receive whatever boost is indicated on those cards' stat page. Connection bonuses can be activated in conjunction with team bonuses. However, please note that should a card share a connection with two or more cards selected in an attack, only the connection of the first pair selected will be applied. *'HOW TO SELECT CONNECTION BONUSES' You may notice that both cards in a paired connection will trigger a differently named bonus when it is activated. Yet only one of these bonuses will be triggered in any given attack. When selecting "ready all" during missions, you are at the mercy of whatever order your cards happen to be displayed in. But should you choose to do so, during XvX battles it can be to your advantage to determine which of the two cards' bonus gets activated. In the example shown here, Ororo and Kitty share a connection. Should the player wish to activate Kitty's bonus, the player should select Kitty's card first, followed by Ororo.Should the player also add other cards to the attack, their order is not important. Although both characters' bonuses are shown in the proceeding screen, it is the player shown on top whose bonus will take priority. Although the exact formula by which damage from a bonus is calculated is unknown, it would seem that a card's bonus level plays a large role, and the card's attack/defense stats may play a part as well. Generally speaking, it is probably best to assume that the card with the highest bonus level should take priority. Also undocumented but assumed is that any bonuses conferred upon a player via a connection bonus will remain in effect so long as the combo timer remains active. 'THE (RELATIVELY) RISK-FREE METHOD OF CREATING A BONUS LEVEL 10 CARD' OK, so that's all about card bonuses. So now you want to create a perfect card with bonus level 10. What's the best way to go about it? When you transfuse cards, each card being transfused into the base card will increase the percentage chance that the base card's bonus level will increase. The amount of this percentage chance is dependent upon two factors: the rarity of the card being transfused, and the current bonus level of the base card. Documented elsewhere under transfusion strategies is one technique for creating a card with a bonus level of 10. However, for anyone who has had a high percentage chance for a bonus increase fail, wasting hard-earned feeder cards, the following is a somewhat slower, but much more assured way of reaching bonus level 10 using nothing but cards earned in missions or through free recruiting as feeders. Please note that though there are faster, cheaper ways of raising bonus levels, the following technique is for the most risk-free way of creating a card with a bonus level 10 using the 4-7 method of evolution for R and HR cards. Thus it will require 4 base cards which will need to be raised to max level (not bonus level) before evolution. ''BASE CARD #1: '''BONUS LEVEL 1 → 2' At this level, C cards will provide a 4% chance, while UC cards provide a 7% chance. C: 14 cards UC: 6 cards Total chance of success: 98% BONUS LEVEL 2→3 At this level, C cards provide a 4% chance, while UC cards provide a 6% chance. C: 10 cards UC: 10 cards Total chance of success: 100% BONUS LEVEL 3→4 At this level our only use for C cards is to evolve them into UC cards to be used in transfusion. UC cards provide a 5% chance. UC: 20 cards Total chance of success: 100% BONUS LEVEL 4→5 At this level, we begin to use R cards, evolving UC cards into Rs as necessary. UC cards provide a 4% chance while Rs provide a 7% chance. UC: 14 cards R: 6 cards Total chance of success: 98% BONUS LEVEL 5→6 At this level, UC cards provide a 3% chance while Rs provide a 6% chance. UC: 7 cards R: 13 cards Total chance of success: 99% BONUS LEVEL 6→7 From here on, we use only Rs. At this level, R cards provide a 5% chance. R: 20 Total chance of success: 100% BONUS LEVEL 7→8 This is the only risky level. If the bonus increase fails, you'll have to try again. R cards provide a 4% chance. R: 20 Total chance of success: 80% WHEW! The hard part is over. You now have one base card with a bonus level of 8. The rest of the way will be done through evolution. BONUS LEVEL 8→9 First, raise the bonus level of base card #2 to at least a level 2. This should happen quite easily in the process of raising the card to its maximum level in preparation for evolution. Once the base card #2 is level 2 or higher, evolve base card #1 with base card #2 (meaning that the card with bonus level 8 should be on top). This will create a new card with a bonus level 9. BONUS LEVEL 9→10 Now, raise the bonus levels of base cards #3 and #4 to at least bonus level 2 in the same manner in which you treated base card #2 in the previous step. Once that is finished, evolve cards #3 and #4 into a new card (which must be level 2 or higher) Finally, evolve both of the newly created cards, making sure that the card with bonus level 9 is on top. The resulting card will have a bonus level of 10. Good job! Category:Strategy Category:Cards Category:Forums Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Organization Category:Blog posts Category:Videos Category:Watercooler Category:Policy Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Portal Category:Infobox templates Category:Browse Category:Comics Category:Category templates Category:Article management templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Hidden categories Category:Image wiki templates Category:Files